Broken
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Blaine has broken up with Kurt, leaving the older boy doubtful when he says he still loves him. So why does Kurt still allow Blaine to come visit him secretly in the middle of the night? Implied sexual activities. Rated: T, to be safe. AU. One-shot. Klaine.


**A/N: Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Glee.**_

Broken

The knock on the door startled the blue-eyed boy, and he stared at it for several moments, his heart pounding ferociously in his chest. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, which hadn't been taken care of in weeks. His empty eyes gazed around the room, taking in the mess that he had been living in. Overflowing trash cans, dirty clothes strewn on the floor, and his sink full of dishes that were in desperate need of cleaning.

Another knock on the door, and Kurt got up, clenching his dressing robe around his waist and tying it quickly. "Coming," he called weakly, crossing the room in a few steps.

His hands reached the lock and with a click it was open. Kurt pushed down the handle and opened the door, a feeling of self-loathing festering in the back of his mind.

Stood before him was his ex-boyfriend. Kurt remembered clearly the night they broke up. Blaine had told him that he couldn't deal with the pressure of a long distance relationship, and that it would be better if they split up. Kurt was heartbroken.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt murmured, looking down at the ground. He couldn't bear to look into those hazel eyes, knowing the way they used to be filled with love and adoration. His heart ached in his chest as he waited for the answer that Blaine always said.

"I'm here because I miss you," the senior replied, his eyes cold and his tone clipped.

"If you missed me so much, you never would have left," Kurt accused, distancing himself from Blaine.

Kurt allowed himself a glance at the dark-haired boy's face and saw the pain and torture displayed upon it. It only added to his heartache. How could Blaine, the boy who used to be so strong, have changed so much in such a short amount of time?

"Kurt," Blaine begged, his voice breaking under the strain. "Please don't do this to me. I need you."

"Just like I needed you, Blaine!" Kurt screamed, not able to take anymore. "I needed you to be there for me, but were you?"

The younger boy looked down at the ground, his breathing laboured and his shoulders shaking from crying. The tears ran down his cheeks, dripping onto the carpet below. He wished that he could take back all the things he said before. Blaine just wanted Kurt to love him again.

"No, you weren't," the countertenor whispered, looking down at the broken boy before him. "After everything we'd been through, I thought that you would never say goodbye to me. But you did." He paused, his eyes brimming with tears that threatened to overflow. "And I needed you. I needed your support and your love, but you turned away and you left me." He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to. Kurt knew that this was hurting Blaine, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt so betrayed in his whole life. "I thought you loved me…"

Blaine's head snapped up. "I still do love you, Kurt. I made a mistake. A huge, huge mistake, and I've regretted it ever since."

Their eyes met, both of them red-rimmed due to the tears that wouldn't stop. And suddenly Kurt saw something other than the coldness that had emanated from Blaine's eyes in the past few months. Pain, regret, and love.

The pair's lips crashed together, moving fluidly against the others just like they used to all those months ago. Kurt's hands automatically gravitated towards the junior's hair, and he allowed his fingers to become tangled in Blaine's curls. They both stayed there for several moments, reminding themselves of the contours of the other person's face and the way their lips moved.

Blaine's hands moved shakily down to Kurt's dressing robe, and he began to undo the knot that was stopping him from really feeling Kurt's body. Blaine had wanted this ever since he had told Kurt that they shouldn't be together.

Kurt froze for a moment, adjusting to the fact that he was kissing his ex-boyfriend; the boy who had suddenly broken up with him without a moment's notice. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he explored the familiarity of Blaine's lips.

It felt safe.

It felt comforting.

It felt like home.

Kurt took control, pushing the younger boy down onto the bed and pinning him down. He discarded his dressing gown on the floor, turning instead to undoing the buttons of Blaine's shirt, eager to feel his hands running up and down the boy's chest.

"I love you," Blaine said, reaching up to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt pulled away slowly, his face pained. How could Blaine say those words so easily after what he had done to him? His heart ached in his chest as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Blaine still loved him, but Kurt didn't know any more. How could Blaine have just deserted him like that? Didn't he mean more than that?

"… I love you, too," Kurt whispered, a half-hearted smile fixed on his face.

The smile that graced Blaine's face caused Kurt's heart to break. His pink lips were spread across his face in a massive grin; one that Kurt had never seen before. In that particular moment he looked like he was the happiest man alive.

The dark-haired boy pressed his lips against Kurt's, his hazel eyes overflowing with tears of joy. He had never expected Kurt to still love him after everything he had done.

Kurt could feel the self-hatred rising up within him. How could he have given Blaine false hope; hope that everything would be okay? Because he knew it wouldn't be. He doubted the love that he felt for Blaine. When before it had come so easily, now he questioned every little thing that Blaine did or said, always looking for a reason to not trust him.

The countertenor felt the guilt eat away at him as he reciprocated Blaine's kiss.

He felt even worse when Blaine finished removing all of his clothes, and just laid there in front of him, completely naked, waiting for Kurt.

But Kurt finally broke when he started to do the same.

x-x-x-x-x

"Blaine." His voice broke and his eyes started watering. He pulled the sheets firmly around his naked body, shielding himself from the other boy's prying eyes. "You keep coming over, and every time I gradually feel worse because of what we're doing. Because it's hurting me, Blaine, and I know it's hurting you, too." He took a shaky breath, wishing more than anything that he could rewind time so they were both back at McKinley, where things didn't seem as complicated and painful. "We can't keep doing this to each other. It's not healthy."

Kurt reached his hand out to the younger boy that was laid on his bed, wanting to just hold him and promise that everything would be alright.

But he knew that that would be lying.

**A/N: Not my best, but I thought I'd upload it anyway.**

**Just a fact, I started writing this before 'The Break-Up' (that episode made me cry so much), so obviously Blaine doesn't cheat in this (which was totally out of character). Instead he just can't deal with the pressure of a long distance relationship (which would have been more realistic).**

**I wasn't exactly happy with it, but I decided to finish it and upload. **


End file.
